Tales of a Mary Sue
by fanficforoever123
Summary: We all know those oh-so-perfect girls, like Mary Sue. She was born that way- naturally perfect and gets everything she wants. But . . . what will she choose to do in her story at Camp Half-Blood? What is in store for our fandom when Mary Sue shows up?
1. Meet Mary Sue

**A/N: Fanficforever123 here! This is a parody fic of the traditional Mary Sue with a twist. Please review! I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twinkle Toes, Lalaloopsy, PJO, Barbie, My Little Pony or Powerpuff Girls**

* * *

Hi, Percy Jackson fandom! I am thirteen years old and my name is Mary Susan Sparkle Glittery Rainbow Wish Fairy Shooting Star Sunshine Happiness Springtime Flower Pink Twinkle Toes Lip Gloss Unicorn Chocolate Barbie Fashion Mermaid Princess Powerpuff Tiara Diamond Ice Cream Lalaloopsy My Little Pony Jessica Hope Daffodil Music Grace Lollipop Candy Cupcake Sue, or Mary Sue for short.

It all started one fateful day. I was at Glendale Preparatory Academy of Fine Arts and Intellectual Pursuits for, like, Talented Adolescent Protégés like moi (ME)! And, as you can see, I don't have to follow the rules of grammar about triple punctuation marks, because I'm so awesome the rules of grammar don't apply to me! Anyway, due to my naturally beautiful and perfect self, I soon became the rightful queen of GPAFAIPTAP. I was like, the smartest and the most beautiful and perfect and rich and most athletic and fun and most popular and what not.

Anyway, so there was this other girl in my school named Tracy who always wore a hat and sunglasses, and can you believe her? Like, she actually told me to my face that my dress made me look _FAT_! I mean, who did she think she was? OMG, me be fat? Then Tracy took off her cap and I saw she had snakes for hair, which was a horrible fashion statement. Then she turned into this middle-aged woman. Some random boy with crutches who was always following me who I labeled as a member of the "creepy stalker" clique showed up.

Suddenly, since I was all-knowing I somehow knew that Tracy was Medusa and the random boy was a satyr. Don't ask me how I know; I'm just awesome like that. Immediately I bolted super quickly outside of the school but Medusa followed me. I reached into my purse and took out a compact mirror. Medusa took off her sunglasses but her stare didn't affect me. The satyr threw me a sparkly pink pen with a feather on top. I clicked the pen and it grew into a sups shiny bronze sword, and I was like, OMG! So, even though I had no training whatsoever, I just happened to be awesome at using swords and I killed Medusa and—wait, was that supposed to be hard? Well, not for me, cause I'm super awesome!

Then the satyr came up to me and smiled awkwardly. He said, "Okay, so we are going to take a trip to Camp Half-blood." At that point I just stared at him confused and I was like, "Camp What-What?" Then he went on, "Camp Half-Blood. You are a demigod." I gave him a confused face, but then I figured it out, cuz I'm so awesome! "OMG, one of my parents—my mom is a GOD? Come on, whatcha waiting for, let's head to camp*!"

*Which I just happen to know the route to.

**A/N: You see that pretty button over there? Don't make it feel lonely! Please review/suggest/comment.**

******/\  
(ﾟ､ ｡７ ****Make kitty happy by reviewing!**  
****** l、 ヽ **  
******じしf,)/**

******Okay, I'm going to put up a trivia question here every chapter. The first person to PM or review the correct answer will be mentioned and get a virtual cookie.**

******Who were the maternal grandparents of Artemis and Apollo? **


	2. Got to camp

**Okay, so my trivia question was answered by TailsDoll13! I'm sorry, but from now on I am going to stop the trivia questions. Please still review!**

**Disclaimer: As you can see, I am not a middle aged man in San Antonio. It's not a secret that I do not own PJO!**

* * *

Hey, why are you interrupting me in the middle of my spa day, you crazy fangirl? Oh, right, the story! Ellen, schedule another treatment tomorrow!Okay, so where were we?

Ah, yes! So, I was like walking to camp with that creepy satyr killing every monster in my way with my sword (I nicknamed it Fluffykins, after my poodle). Soon, we reached Camp Half-Blood. I was like so surprised! You might have a misconception that I was surprised because I was a creepy rabid fangirl, but you should know better. That wasn't the prob. The problem was that it had already been two minutes and- gasp-no one was talking about me yet! I got so furious, my makeup was starting to crinkle. Then I heard people talking about these other people named Percy and Annabeth.

"Ahh!" I screamed, but still no one even cared to look at me. I even put on my special make up that glows, but still, nothing.

Finally, this pony guy named Chiron saw me and said, "Hello young demigod, this might be a little hard for you to process for a while, but-"

And then I was like"Yeah, yeah, old man-or pony! I get it. My mom is a goddess, now when is she going to claim me?"

"Hmm, wow. You understood that pretty well-and by the way I am a centaur!"And I was like _whatever. _"Usually, parents take some time to claim demigods, so are you okay with staying in the Poseidon cabin until then?" the pony-centaur-whatever said.

I said "hmmm... okay, whatevs! As long as I can have at least three quarters of the room to myself!"

So, as I told you, I am awesome, so I found the route to my temperary cabin. I knocked on the door, and a teenage boy with seagreen eyes answered the door."Excuse me, who are you? I don't remember ever seeing you at camp."

I explained what happened, and-What did you say?(Ughhh...crazy fangirls)-shoo! shoo!no one cares. Anyway, he let me in and-WHOAH!

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy! Mary just remembered what happened, and well she-you don't wanna know!**

**Please review!**


End file.
